Ryouichi Gensai
Ryouichi Gensai is currently the 3rd Seat of the 2nd Squad and the Corps Commander of the Detention Unit of the Onmitsukido. He takes all of his duties seriously, but he is actually a very relaxed guy who just likes to joke around. Ryouichi is an expert in Hakuda and one day plans to be recognized as as one of the masters. His appearance is that of a man in his mid 20's. He wears his white hair in a high half ponytail and has ice blue eyes. He has a height of a little under 6' and a thin athletic build. When he gets fired up and his reiatsu shows, it is the same color as his eyes. Background Ryouichi grew up in the poor section of Rukongai. As a young child, he preferred walking in the wilderness under the shade of the trees instead of the slums of the district that was his home. With only few friends and no family, he had a lot of time to be alone. This would get him into trouble because he would play practical jokes on unsuspecting people who would wander in the forest. One day, he was stalking a couple that was going to have a picnic under the trees. His plan was to dress in black robes and wear a fake hollow mask he made to scare them into fleeing. This would make them leave their food behind so he could finally eat after a few days of no food. Right before he was about to pounce into the clearing the couple was setting up; Ryouichi saw quick movements on the opposite side. Suddenly, a shinigami came crashing through and slammed into the trunk of a tree. A couple of standard hollows shortly follow. Ignoring the unconscious shinigami, the two hollows move towards the stunned couple. With no time to think, Ryouichi grabs a large stick off the ground and charges towards the hollow. He manages to strike one on the side, but to no avail. The hollow swats him away like a fly. He gets back up for another charge, but at that very moment two more shinigami shunpo into the clearing. One binds the two hollows with kido. Then the other, with two strong slashes with his zanpakuto, finishes them off. They go to pick up their injured comrade. Before leaving one of them looks at Ryouichi and says, “You got spunk kid, don’t ever lose that.” And with that they disappeared in a blink of an eye. From then on, Ryouichi’s only goal was gain admittance to the Shinigami Academy. He trained hard to be physicaly fit. Studied long into the night to learn everything he could. When he finally felt ready, he went in for the admittance exam. He was not extraordinary but he did manage to gain entrance and was part of class #2. He graduated with high marks in hohou and hakuda. His kido was not too bad either but his zanjutsu was sub-par. After graduation, he moved from squad to squad doing whatever job was given to him with devotion. He continued to try to improve himself and learn more about his zanpakuto. Nothing uneventful happened to him, that is until he finally discovered his zanpukto’s name. He got his scar when he first released his zanpakuto’s shikai form. After graduation from the shinigami academy, Ryouichi meditated and spoke to Hakurou. The zanpakuto decided that if he wanted to continue to wield him, he would have to prove himself. Hakurou told Ryouichi his name but said, “You may release me into shikai form, but I will not fight for you till you prove yourself in combat.” Ryouichi released Hakurou, his sword morphing into a massive wolf. Suddenly the wolf leaped at him. The fight did not go well for Ryouichi. At first, Ryouichi could keep up with the wolf’s speed and used hakuda and kido to fight, but every time he tried to gain the upper hand the wolf reacted unnaturally fast. Ryouichi went on a full offensive attack. The wolf quickly countered him and swiped his claw heavily hitting Ryouichi on the side of his face. The claw mark dug deep and left the injury frost bitten. Suddenly, Ryouichi understood. He hadn’t noticed it before but he could sense the White Wolf’s thoughts. “Ah so you noticed our link,” Hakurou’s voice echoed in Ryouichi’s head, “This is what this test was all about. We share everything with each other on and off the battlefield. Not just thoughts, but everything. We feel each other’s pain and we know each other’s emotions. This is our strength. We are two hunters, becoming one. We cover the other one’s weakness and let strengths flourish. You are a ferocious fighter if not a bit unrefined. I will stand by your side not as your weapon but as your equal.” From then on out, Ryouichi and the White Wolf held a deep bond. Even when Hakurou was not released he tended to always be inside Ryouichi’s mind. Sometimes Ryouichi won’t agree with what Hakurou says and will accidentally say so out loud for others to hear, confusing most people around him. Even when they don’t agree with each other, Ryouichi has no closer friend than Hakurou. The scar from their first fight being a constant reminder of what their bond means. Zanpakuto and Stats Zan name: Hakurou (white wolf) Sealed State: Standard Katana worn on left hip. White Hilt. Shikai Release: Howl at the waning moon, Hakurou! Bankai: White Wolf of the Frozen Forest Abilities: Shikai: When Ryouichi says, "Howl at the waning moon, Hakurou", the zanpakuto glows white and melts to the ground. It begins to reshape itself as a 5 ft tall wolf made of ice. His zanpakuto spirit’s thoughts and Ryouichi's thoughts are connected. The zanpakuto as the wolf can make its own decisions but they always know each other’s thoughts. It can shunpo and move like Ryoucihi can. Its strength is formidable and its speed as fast as him. If bitten or scratched by the wolf the spot becomes frost bitten. It cannot be slain as an animal could. It maintains its existence through Ryouichi's reiatsu. It can also turn into a mist where it cannot take damage but it cannot do harm. Moisture Manipulation: He can freeze and manipulate the moisture in the air to create weapons, barriers, and cover parts of my body with ice. He can only create one thing at a time. When he makes something new, the old one disappears. The creation is almost instant. The ice is nearly unbreakable but higher reiatsu has a better chance of breaking it. The more moisture there is the larger and more complex the things he can make. Bankai(not yet achieved): The wolf glows white and envelops me. Suddenly dark clouds cover the sky and a blinding blizzard envelops the battlefield (maximum of 1000 ft diameter) and Ryouichi is the center of the blizzard. The wolf and he separate and now he is in all white with a white wolf pelt robe with the hood being the head of a wolf. His eyes glow blue and enhance his vision in the blizzard. The wolf’s physical capabilities are enhanced along with Ryouichi's but nothing else changes for it. The blizzard is based on the moisture in the air. He is able to manipulate the snow through hand motions to either create barriers or projectiles. The amount he can control is based on his reiastu. The blizzard makes it difficult for the others to see and the temperatures are extremely cold. Weakness: Fire can very easily thin out my blizzard but since it is continuous so must the fire. Or removing the moisture in the air. For the wolf, the reiatsu of the opponent must equal or be greater than Ryouichi's to affect him. He won’t melt but if wounded it takes more reiatsu to heal him tiring me out faster. Specialisation: Warrior Stats: Skills: Perks: Ikkotsu